Raine's Quest 2 Raine vs Red
by MegaAuthor
Summary: The direct sequel of Raine Quest; Red the Pokemon Master. My OC revisit her past memories in the event where she challenge Red in a Pokemon Duel. Witness her trial and error as she and her team of powerful Pokemon defeated one by one in Red's own Pokemon! WARNING; Ash Ketchum makes a brief appearance!


**Disclaimer:** Finally, and HUZZAH! Another Pokémon fic! (and I can't feel my fingers! GOOD LORD IS IT STILL THERE_!_?)

Okay, this is the sequel for Raine's Quest; Red the Pokémon Master where it took place several days after Raine gone up and battle Red. She lost as I've told everyone, but UltimateB3ll, who used to be my Beta harass me to tell her how did she lost to Red in a form of a story, a fic. I had no intention of making a sequel, or any of this at all; I hate Pokémon and all its stupid anime bullshit (but I admired the Pokémon Adventure Manga; its good, darn good). But saying that I hate Pokémon generally will not reflect my OC any more than an insult (whatever that means. Kids these days, bleh) Thanks to UltimateB3ll for harassing me and threaten to eat my hamster, this fic is now made possible! So HUZZAH! Read and Review people! …Please?

This chapter not only explore the event between Raine and Red in their Pokémon battle, but explore a little bit of her past; why her father hated Pokémon and abandon his courier to start a Pokémart shop, Horums remaining Pokémon and of course, Raine's mother.

A/N: Despite that this version of Pokémon fic is based on the games, I decided I combine both world into one; all the known Pokémon Champion Region League, (Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and lots more) are actually top tier Pokémon trainers, with Red being the top of the food chain. Several anime character are in there too, but because of my hatred of such childish and non-sensible character, Ash and his friends (Brock, Misty, Dawn, May, Lyra, so on and so forth) is reduce to mere side characters. So if you even THINK of seeing Ash suddenly jumps in and beat Red senseless, go back to your cave and watch My Little Pony.

Let the fanfic begins!

* * *

**[Pokémon] Raine's Quest; Raine VS Red**

_I was there, walking up to the summit of the freezing cold wind that could cut down even the thickest bone, when I saw HIM...he was  
blissful of the wind, wearing only his standard uniform and no winter clothing. He tilt his hat, knowing I was there, whom is wearing three uniform  
to stay warm looked at the young man with envy. I asked if he was the guy I've heard so much about, but he kept silent. he pull out his Pokeball...  
...and so did I  
-Random Pokemon Trainer, Mt Silver-_

_You don't WIN against Red; you SURVIVE against Red.  
-Unknown Trainer, Pokemon Breeder-_

**Sinnoh, Sandgem Town, Pokemart… Several Days after Raine's battle with Red…**

"Raine, dear?" Horums Reddins calls out just in time for closing hour. Several employee look at their boss as the fifty-something year old Horums is worried about Raine. "We're going out for dinner. Come on down."

"Not hungry." A weak reply shots back. Horums Reddins didn't like that sound one bit.

"Honey you have been in your room for 5 days. Please come down." Horums try again.

"I'm not hungry dad." Another weak reply, followed by a sob.

_Oh dear…_ thought Horums, _this is what I feared the most; the main reason why I quit being a trainer in the first place_.

Horums Reddins and his employed employee walk out of the store with the sign 'out for dinner' hang up. Several of the employee who had Pokémon were glad the days are over, and their Pokémon partner who is playing all day (or to some of them who owns a more powerful variant, sparring) are glad their trainer is done doing their job. Some of them even let them out for a scroll just to keep them happy being alongside their trainer (and more likely wanting some time with their Pokémon companions). Horums has always had a mix feeling for Pokémon and its affection. He likes them, sure, but he also hated them. It was the same hatred that had force Horums to dramatically change his mind and become a man he is today; he abandon his trainer status and settle down earning Poke Credits off other trainers. His Pokémon? Well, a few had been let loose, and he cared little what become of them. Growlithe (which he nickname it Growl) is the only loyal Pokémon that had not abandon him, even upon release. At first Horums wanted Growl to be away from his life, but in the end he needed a watchdog that would look after the store when he is away to stock up supply, so Growl gets to stay. The other one was… not so compelling.

A Scyther, who had evolved into Scizor after some adventuring with Raine is the 'not so compelling' member who he try to shoo. Blade was captured by Horums during his youthful days only to have the bug/flying Pokémon doing ninja stunts out of Horums blind eye. So much so that Horums gives up trying to persuade the bug Pokémon from bugging him to having the loyal Pokémon as a shadowy bodyguard, mostly for Raine's safety. It wasn't long when the girl Horums raise wanted to become a Pokémon trainer among other things. So the good father who lost an argument to his only loving daughter have Blade to look after her, and now he begins to sigh when the Blade he knew suddenly turns into Scizors… that shines broad daylight even when it is dark. So much for capturing rare coloured Pokémon Horums and suddenly instead of reddish Scizor, you struck gold… literally.

"_That is not a good statement, master." _A voice peek into Horums mind, it's like hearing ghostly voice that had mix with mercury drop.

_Ah, and how can I forget about telepathic ability as well?_ Thought Horums.

Blade was among the Pokémon with the employees own Pokémon to be in company. There he enjoyed tutoring a number of Pokémon who would spar against the Bug/Steel type Pokémon on a friendly match, or to those out of their league, merely listen to the grand adventure Blade has to offer. Unfortunately, none of the employees Pokémon could even come close to give Blade a sweat, and despite being rather patient type Pokémon, Blade's inner feeling to face powerful foe sometimes got the better of him, which is new to Blade. Perhaps it's because he meet a powerful trainer by the name Red that he begin to slap himself silly seeing how differ it is between his own strength against Red's own Venusaur.

"How is she?" Horums asked, locking the store before he turns around facing face to face with Blade.

"_The girl won't eat, or drink. She sobs every day and has begins to lose strength. I fear the worse_." Blade reply.

Horums tsk, "I heard she lost all kinds of battle… what makes her turn like this? Who is responsible for such…"

"_I believe the Trainer named Red might be the case_," Blade reply, "_I found myself… intrigue by the boy's sheer will and persistence. Though I sense a lot of anger in him. Hatred even_."

Horums Reddins, though already severe his connection to the Pokémon league and its trainers, he always have a list of trainers that might come from the quiet town of Pallet Town to the summer retreat of Undella Town. He had seen many types of trainers; youngsters, rangers, bugcatchers, elites, Pokémon fanatics, even the notorious crime syndicate came by to buy his items (after being scorch by Growl's Flamethrower in an attempt to steal it of course). Red wasn't on his list.

"I'll be back with dinner. Just look after her okay?" Horums beg, "I don't want to lose her. Not like her mother did."

Blade blink before nodding, _"…I will."_

Horums and his employee (along with the employees Pokémon) walks away, Blade turn his attention to the second floor of the Pokemart building. The Bug/Steel type Pokémon jumps up at great height but make no sound whatsoever when he lands. He slowly walks towards the edge of the roof to find a window, carefully camouflage as part of a roof.

And there she is, sleeping in her bed, crying her eyes out at a drastic defeat in her entire life.

Blade sigh at the sight of this human's sorrow; one minute she was happy like a new-born pup, the next… she lay on her bed crying. Was the defeat that great? Was the wound of being defeated that deep? Blade had heard that scarred trainer like Horums Reddins would abandon their trainer status altogether, and that those who did survive the ordeal have traumatise themselves to better themselves by inflicting pain and suffering to those who are weak, both Pokémon and human alike.

"Mama…" Blade heard Raine sob silently, "mama…"

"_The girl is dreaming about her mother again. Poor creature_." Blade sorrowfully nod, "_She needs to get herself up. I can't have her pouting around because of one unprepared match_"

And how unprepared are they? That was the question Blade told himself. They have beaten the greatest trainer on Sinnoh and Hoenn, they even best the Elite Four and their champions. Kanto was their next stop, and their Elite Four and their Champion never did give them the edge to make things difficult. Johto is next on the list, but Raine wanted to fight the trainer named Red, thinking that her team of Pokémon is now powerful enough to take whatever title he has and became Pokémon Master herself. That was when both Raine and Blade were truly tested against one of the best in the world.

* * *

**Flashback… several days ago on Mt Silver…**

"Are…are you Red by any chance?" Raine asked aloud, cover in her winter clothing while her free hand reach for her Pokéball. She stare at Red, hoping that her opponent would give a reply, or a smile, or anything which would be warm welcome up on this mountain summit. Red said nothing in return.

"…" the male trainer stop rubbing his adored Pikachu, before he shoot a stare as ominous as the winter wind it blows at Raine. The young girl in red could feel sheer terror just by him staring at her. She bit her lower lips, thinking that Red maybe as cold as the summit itself, considering how little he worn all the way up here.

"Well… if you are…" Raine try to overcome her fear with a bright sunny smile, "I challenge you to a Pokémon duel!"

The Pokémon Trainer named only as Red, still gazing at the young child who had challenge him, did not return a smile one bit, frowning a little more. He tips his hat ever so slightly with his hand, with other hand reach his Pokéball attach on his belt. "…"

"_Raine, I think he accepts your challenge!_" Blade quickly alert her, "_Get ready; hit him with everything you got!_"

"Okay, I'll send my first Pokémon on the field!" the girl in red could not hold her excitement, and let out her first fearsome Pokémon out first, "Go Spiritomb!"

The Pokéball she threw is a Dusk Ball, and it flew high enough for the metallic ball to open its content in mid-air, allowing the ominous spirit to wail aloud like a rampaging spirit, floating up in the air ready to battle. Also, due to its Pressure Abilities, Red could actually feel the stiffness in the air, almost like the air on the mountain is being reduce greatly what was generally low oxygen intake. This makes any Pokémon out to battle to tire much faster than usual. Spiritomb however continue to wail aloud, giving evil glare at the human trainer and continue to exerting its Pressure.

Red's hand pull one of his own Pokéball (a Great Ball) and toss it up high, the metallic ball open at mid-air just like Raine's own Pokéball, but what comes out is a ferocious titan that slam onto the ground, giving a wide smile and a happy growl before it lay down on the ground, snoozing.

Raine and Blade's eye are wide open; Red just pull out a Snorlax, a several megaton Sleeping Pokémon! While Blade knows that Spiritomb would win easily due to its Pokémon status, the Bug/Steel type Pokémon knows something is not right when Red uses a Pokémon that is generally useless against Ghost/Dark types attack. Raine on the other hand is more straightforward; seeing that titan size sleeping Pokémon who exhibit little chance against her own Pokémon, she already took the crown and proclaims victory.

"Looks like you just use the wrong Pokémon Red!" She said with a massive glee on her face, "Spiritomb, let's have some fun for a bit! Use Nasty Plot!"

"_EHEHEHEHEHEH_" Spiritomb reply maliciously, already had in mind what nasty things it will do to the poor Snorlax, "_I have an idea on how to torment you, fatty!_"

Snorlax did not feel quite threaten; its big smirk is all the sleeping Pokémon is currently wearing.

"Crunch" a voice called out, and before Raine would know it, the voice of command came from Red, and almost immediately the titan size Pokémon got up at a frightening speed, moving towards the Forbidden Pokémon by surprise and took a huge bite against Spiritomb ghastly body. Snorlax movement came without warning; for a big fat Pokémon, one could expect Snorlax is a little slow, but Red's Snorlax is fast, faster than typical Snorlax would behave. The Forbidden Pokémon wails in pain, but still manages to smirk evilly at the approaching titan Pokémon.

"_Nice try, fatty, but bites can only get you so far!_"

"Don't hold back Spiritomb! Use Ominous Wind!" Raine called out.

The minute Raine calls out one of Spiritomb's favourite move, the Forbidden Pokémon threatening smirk rise to insanity as it cast out a haunting wind that wails, howl and groan around Snorlax. The horrendous sound of ghostly wail in the wind excites Spiritomb, gradually gaining more confident than ever. The giant sleeping Pokémon, hearing such ghostly wail around it begins to wave its hand around in fear, moving around and munching Leftovers as the titan Pokémon is now fully affected by Spiritomb's unnatural attack.

Blade blink; Leftovers? Snorlax has Leftovers! The Sleeping Pokémon can heal itself!

"_Raine!_"

"I saw that too, Blade!" Raine reply, now with a nervous smirk; she is about to use a very potent ability, though her fear lies on Snorlax hidden ability. She gamble the idea and let a shout, "Spiritomb, use Toxin!"

Red blinks when he hears that phase, and immediately already shows some interest, "Rollout!"

Spiritomb spit what appears to be a rotten toxic smutch towards the Sleeping Pokémon, but thanks to Red, Snorlax roll to the side before it actually connects. Just as Snorlax roll to the side, in order to evade Spiritomb Toxin, the giant Pokémon pulls itself into a giant furry ball of fur and rolls down towards the Forbidden Pokémon. Spiritomb eyes wide open as the attack connects against it and damage Spiritomb badly, and the ghostly Pokémon yelp in pain as the giant Sleeping Pokémon crushes it under its weight, in addition of rocks and stones that were picked up by the momentum of the speeding Snorlax. Raine bit her lower lips; if Snorlax continues to use Rollout, Spiritomb will be in bad shape. She can't have her outstanding Pokémon to lose its first round!

"Spiritomb, quickly use Faint Attack, followed by Toxin!"

"Rollout!"

Spiritomb quickly move away from the incoming fur ball of death and tries to execute those command, though it need Snorlax to stop for just one moment. Snorlax slam pass Spiritomb again without miss, but as the giant ball of fur comes around, the Forbidden Pokémon points out to the sky and scream out at Snorlax in Pokéspeech, "_Furball, look! A mountain of Berries!_"

Snorlax stop his advance and turn to his rear, believing Spiritomb's lies that a mountain of berries exists, mouth-watering like a broken tap water. When Snorlax turn and sees no berries, he is quickly being thumped hard by Spiritomb (using his keystone as a momentum weapon) by the head leaving Snorlax daze. The angered Sleeping Pokémon roar aloud for being lied to and for that uncalled for attack as it charge towards Spiritomb, only to have the bile of rotten toxic shoot out from Spiritomb's mouth and into Snorlax. The titan size Pokémon coughs violently and choke itself. It tries to eat some more Leftovers, but eventually the giant Pokémon cough up its bites. Red's Snorlax has no Immunity ability; therefore Snorlax is badly poisoned!

"Yes!" Raine cheers, "Now we can have a much easier time to fight!"

"_Agree… though I'm beginning to miss something important…_" Blade reply, tapping his head trying to remember why Snorlax is called a Sleeping Pokémon in the first place.

And Red gives that answer with great pride, "Rest."

"NO!" Raine scream in disbelieve. "Dark Pulse! Spiritomb! Use Dark Pulse against it! Stop Snorlax from sleeping!"

Spiritomb did just that as it generate dark power move from its mouth and fire it against Snorlax, hoping that the power is enough to cause a flinch. The dark power slam hard on Snorlax belly with a loud 'thump', though Snorlax did not recoil at Spiritomb powerful move, much of Spiritomb's surprise. The Sleeping Pokémon smirk at his opponent and crash to the ground as the titan Pokémon goes to sleep. The toxic smutch that used to pollute Snorlax status is lifted and Raine's frown at the Sleeping Pokémon that she stomp the ground hard. The giant Pokémon snooze and snore aloud, while Spiritomb and fires yet another Dark Pulse, hoping that while the sleeping Pokémon goes to sleep, it will take all the advantages to drain its health.

"Dark Pulse again Spiritomb! We can't have that big fatty wakes up and do god knows what to ya!"

Spiritomb yell back in to Raine, irritated by her shouting, "_I'm trying as hard as I can, so shut up!_"

Their yelling irritated Snorlax, and by the time Spiritomb did its fourth Dark Pulse attack, Snorlax is already up and about, looking rather pissed and angry. It crunch down its Leftover in a rude matter, allowing the sound of bone crunch and meat squish at the munching jaw of the Sleeping Pokémon. Spiritomb had never felt intimidated all its life as a Forbidden Pokémon, but just like most Pokémon out there, it is not a general good idea to wake a Pokémon up, either it is outside of battle or not. This is especially true to Snorlax, as it is known for their kind to attack violently when they are bothered during their favourite naptime.

"Faint Attack!" Raine calls out, panicked, "Use Faint Attack!"

"_Oh, hey Snorly, look behind you, its-_"

"Outrage"

Hearing his trainers voice, Snorlax eyes shine like the brightest star in the Solar System; the titan Sleeping Pokémon immediately goes savagery in its purest form, with Snorlax launch a barrage of random punch, kicks, bites and belly slams. The unfortunate victim Spiritomb is violently being brutalize by the rampaging Pokémon, leaving the pseudo legendary Pokémon unable to retaliate. To makes matters worse, what initially thought to be a variant of Thrash move, Red had ordered his giant sleeping Pokémon one of the more devastating Dragon type moves! Spiritomb tries to escape, but each step the pseudo Pokémon takes, Snorlax roar aloud and bellow its mighty lungs before smack the Forbidden Pokémon to the ground, pinned and unable to move. Raine tries to tell Spiritomb to get out of there, but Snorlax pure savagery screams and roar deafen everything on the field. By the time Snorlax stop thrashing and becomes confuse, Red calmly told Snorlax to "Rest"

Raine cried out at Spiritomb, as well as the golden Scizor, fearing that what might happen to it. She rushes towards Spiritomb defeated form, which is reduced to the keystone it is bind into, and a small wisp of smoke originate from the keystone indicate that Spiritomb is more than just Knock Out; Spiritomb is brutally beaten and there is no way it can recover without the aid of the Pokémon Center.

"You… YOU MONSTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP SNORLAX? WHY?" she screamed aloud in tears.

Red offer no answer to her question, he only drew his Pokéball out and beam Snorlax back to its capsule ball. After placing the ball back to its back, Red grab the next Pokéball off his belt, tilting his hat slightly while gazing at her and her defeated Pokémon form, "…"

Raine is furious; no one had ever beaten a Pokémon an inch of their life at such savagery before; not from Team Rocket, not from Team Magma, not even from Team Galaxy. Hell, not even most of the Elite Four in any region would go that far, but Red is different; he had beaten what rumours calls it an 'Army of Pokémon and emerge victorious.' Raine is angry, tears bust down her eyes as she takes Spiritomb's capsule ball and beam it to safety before she threw her own Pokémon to resume the fight, "Go Swampert! Teach that trainer a lesson!"

The massive Water/Ground type Pokémon Swampert emerge from its Pokéball and roar proudly of his appearance. Swampert already knew Spiritomb's lost, but he can't believe it was that bad; Spiritomb would usually last for another round or two, and usually the Pokémon it beaten are scared as hell. Now, Spiritomb is fatally wounded in its first round, giving Swampert some opportunity to know his opponent.

"Be careful Swampert; our opponent is powerful!" Raine cried, rubbing her tears off her eyes.

"_This trainer dare make Raine cry? I'll give it my all; no holding back!_" Swampert cried in its Pokéspeech, furious at the trainer who dares make Raine cry before him.

"_Be careful, there is no telling what Pokémon he has next,_" Blade gives his own advice, hoping that the same overconfident Mudkip do not exist inside Swampert.

"_Screw that; I'm going to trash him so hard he'll be running back to his mommy!_"

Blade let a defeated sigh out; same old Mudkip.

Red face however is harden upon seeing Swampert, his glare at it is deadlier than Arbok, but the overconfident Mud Pokémon have little fear on him. The young male Trainer pull his next Pokémon out and toss it in mid-air, releasing Charizard!

Either Red has full confident on his Pokémon, or he is deliberately choose a Pokémon weaker than his opponent current standing Pokémon. While both Raine and Blade nervously trying to guess what is on Red's mind, Swampert however started taunting Red's mighty Charizard, "_Oh, a flying fire lizard, scary!_"

Charizard makes no reply, just like his trainer before him; it did however pull a confident smile that put Swampert's smirk to shame, "…"

"_What's this? Meowth got yer tongue fat guy?_" Swampert taunt again, and Charizard reply in kind, "…"

"Swampert, let's avenge Spiritomb and teach him about a thing or two about mercy! Use Hydro Cannon!" Raine ordered it aloud, her tears still flows down in anger.

"_Music to my ears!_" Swampert reply in kind.

"Dragon Rush" Red suddenly said.

Swampert and Charizard both execute their attacks, with Swampert fires a torrent of steel-cutting jet of water and Charizard who is flying up in the air in pride zooms down like a speeding artillery shell. Raine gasp at the idiocy of Red's faulty planning, directing his Fire/Flying type Pokémon towards Swampert when he already heard her command cry. Swampert also thought the same, and has already offer his confident smirk he always worn whenever there is an arrogant Pokémon trainer who is overconfident of their Fire type Pokémon to be able to match against him. But Blade however, having seen the battle beforehand in a situation like this already knew what is going to happen. Immediately Blade cried towards Swampert in a frightful act, "_No! Swampert, get out of there!_"

"_Eh?_"

The warning comes too late; Charizard zooms down seeing the torrent of water towards him merely evade it to the left, and the high powered Water type move is now rendered useless. As Swampert has yet to recover such shortfall, Charizard slams head first against Swampert, causing a loud crunch and an explosion of dirt and snow kicks up in the air. Charizard emerge from the crater, with Swampert underneath its clawed paws. The Flame Pokémon tilt his attention to the rival trainer who watch in horrors what Charizard had did to it, before he glares at his trainer for further instruction. Red lower his hat slightly when his trainer reply, "Shadow Claw"

With a sickening grin, Charizard held his claw high and produce a dark energy claw, strengthen the Flame Pokémon's own deadly dragon-like claws. Raine scream as fast as Charizard brought the claw down; stream of blood gust out and a dreadful cry of Swampert bellows in pain. Red continue to repeat the phase, and more Shadow Claws are brought down. Raine in her horror ordered her downed Pokémon to defend itself, trying to call out a familiar technique name to counter it. Unfortunately for Raine, the panic and horror is too much, and she is literally unable to call out to help Swampert in its dire situation!

"Swampert! I… I…!"

"_Raine, get a hold to yourself! Use one of his attacks; any attacks!_"

"Hammer…" she gust out, blinking a few times, "Hammer Fist! Use Hammer Fist!"

In an act of desperation, Swampert heard the call and execute Hammer Fist at Charizard's face, causing critical damage against the Flame Pokémon. However, Fighting move has little effect against Fire/Flying Pokémon, not to mention using Hammer Fist also cause Swampert to lose momentum, forcing him to slow down somewhat hence Swampert's attempt only affect Charizard by a mere moment before more Shadow Claw are brought down.. Red even has throws in a few commands like "Air Slash" between Charizard Shadow Claw. The result of having both Dark and Flying type attacks on Swampert has taken a major toll on the beaten Swampert.

Initially, Raine wanted to use Earthquake, but knowing Charizard would simply fly off after the execution would make little difference. Using Earthquake may also be a bad thing to do, since they are battling on the summit of Mt Silver; using Earthquake while battling on top of the world is suicidal. Slapping herself to get back to her fighting mood, Raine quickly recycle her command, leaving the last one 'special' attack for the best. "Swampert! You are now very near to Charizard! Use Hydro Cannon; FULL POWER!"

"…!", Red blinked, followed by a growl, "Dragon Rush!"

Charizard heard his trainer calls, but so as Swampert; just before the Flame Pokémon took to the sky, Swampert grab hold onto Charizard's tail with two of his big arms. Charizard is being drag down by Swampert's massive strength, enough to hinder Charizard from taking off the ground. The Flame Pokémon growl menacingly at the wounded Swampert when the Mud Pokémon fire a torrent of jet water that can slice metal to two against Charizard entire body. The Flame Pokémon bellow aloud in pain, kicks Swampert's face before flying up in the air, coughing up water that had manage to sink in into his nostril. In an absolute resentment against the Water/Ground type Pokémon who dare mar at his body with that water type move, Charizard once again zooms down like a speeding bullet, this time with the intention to end the battle.

Raine however thinks this game has to end now, "Swampert, take Charizard's Dragon Rush!"

Swampert turn, confused.

"It's time we turn the table around, use 'it'!"

Swampert knows what 'it' represents, and though badly wounded, Swampert manage to draw a wide smile of confident. Red however is confused, his left brow lift higher than his right.

Charizard zooms down, with his angered face written all over it.

Swampert brace itself, hoping that the impact is not great enough to cause it to faint.

The Flame Pokémon slams yet again at Swampert, this time right at its chest. Swampert could swear he heard his own ribcage snap several times, coughing up blood. Charizard smirk at his rival opponent, and decides to finish it off with his own variant move of his own when the Flame Pokémon heard Swampert's trainer cried at the distance, "Now Swampert! Use Endeavour!"

Swampert, with his last strength he could muster, pulls a powerful punch to Charizard's chest so hard that the Flame Pokémon flew up in the air with Swampert's fist impression mark still clings on it. Charizard cannot gain bearing while still stomaching the awful pain of Endeavour on its chest and crash to the ground like a crashed airplane. The Flame Pokémon got up as if nothing had happen, only to have the Flame Pokémon kneel back down on all four, coughing up its own blood out.

Red's eye widen in disbelieve, rewarding Raine with another low growl, teeth clutch together tighter than ever.

"I'm not done yet!" Raine reply, middle finger her opponent brightly, "Last attack Swampert; Use Hydro Cannon!"

Swampert nod, though he needs time to collect himself first.

However, time is not on Swampert's side, as Blade saw something in between the Flame Pokémon's mouth; is that a berry?

No, it's not just any berry; it's a Custap Berry!

"_Raine! That Charizard has Custap Berry!_"

"WHAT_!_?"

"Flare Blitz" Red finally has the final say.

Charizard, after eaten that Custap Berry it held inside its mouth smirk evilly at Swampert. Knowing that the poor trainer had used Hammer Arm earlier not only lower Swampert's speed, it also makes a lame excuse to 'knock an opponent down' With the Custap Berry consume, Charizard feel rather energize to perform one of its most powerful moves. As Swampert is struggling up on its feet trying to stand firm on two legs and let out his final attack, Charizard already engulf itself with its own fiery flame as it charge towards the weaken Swampert. Charizard is not overconfident that he will pass out after Flare Blitz, but the Flame Pokémon is certain Swampert will not be the last Pokémon to feel his fiery heat of Red's own Charizard.

Raine and Blade gasp as Swampert, who isn't ready at all, bellow aloud one last time before the defeated form of Mudkip final evolution skewed on the snowy ground next to Raine, its eyes lay shut, enduring a painful agony of torture, heavy breathing and bloody mess. Raine, who is shattered seeing her second favourite Pokémon lay on the ground broken like a fragile toy have no tears to cry out; she is shocked beyond belief; such wound, such agony, she kneel down and hug her broken Swampert, "Oh, Swampert… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" she plead, hugging her broken Pokémon with all the love she could give.

Blade has seen a fair share of disastrous defeat already know such heavy price. The Golden Scizor kneel down next to Raine, but said no words of comfort. Red however already retrieve his Flame Pokémon and place it back on his belt, ready for her next Pokémon, if she could continue on, "…"

"_Raine… we can still get out, we aren't prepared…_"

"NO!" She screamed at the Bug/Steel type companion, "I can still do this! I know I can!"

She quickly drew Swampert's Pokéball and calls it back in, she quickly retrieve another Dusk Ball and toss it in the air and let out Rotom, an Electric/Ghost type Pokémon. It's silly smile and playful attitude still presents, despite knowing that both Spiritomb and Swampert is down. Rotom twirl around unknowing the danger it will face gives a concern look for Blade. Raine however wanted to defend her title as both a Champion of Hoenn, Sinnoh, and now Kanto, and she'll be damn if her reputation goes down the toilet just because she cannot bested this one trainer who has ungodly powerful Pokémon minus being legendary itself. So far, most of Red's Pokémon appears to be First Generation Pokémon, leading her to believe most of Red's Pokémon will most likely be First Generations. It did not however support the theory how Red's Pokémon knew the later generation moveset.

Seeing Rotom moving about minding its own business, Red toss his third Pokémon, which beamed a peculiar Pokémon that slam Raine's simpleton theory regarding Red's choice of Pokémon.

An Espeon. Red just unleashed Espeon. An Eevee evolutionary Pokémon. And it is a pure Psychic type. And it is a Second Generation Pokémon.

Raine is prepare to toss herself off the window if she ever play mind games again.

Rotom chuckles at the sight of the small mammal Pokémon looking polite, sitting there looking cute and adorable, and with its small size, easily dismiss it as a big threat. The Espeon tilt its head to its side, smiling back at the Electric/Ghost type Pokémon, almost like a friendly smile at the Plasma Pokémon. That's when Rotom realize this Espeon is a female, and for some reason appears attracted to Rotom.

"Be careful Rotom, you may have the advantage, but let us take extra caution now…" Raine reminded Rotom, her heart pound seeing Red's latest Pokémon, and despite it appears harmless and adorable, she knew that letting her guard down now would mean earlier defeat.

Rotom simply nod; unlike most of Raine's Pokémon, Rotom is more prepared to hurt people and Pokémon alike, and being rather mischief little Pokémon it is, Rotom is well prepared to hurt Espeon, despite being adorable cute.

Before Raine could start commanding, Red is the first to call out, "Light Screen."

Espeon let a low howl, generating a wall of light bending around Espeon, fully protecting it from any special attacks, which in Rotom's case, turning Rotom who rely heavily on Special Attack are now render useless for several attacks! Raine bit her lower lips, suppressing her rage and anger. What makes it worse is that Espeon is carrying Light Clay around her neck, which means Light Screen will be up longer than usual. With Raine knowing that most of Rotom's ability reduce so much, the only way it can get through those shielding is Sucker Punch move.

"Rotom, get around Espeon defence! Use Sucker Punch!" Raine yell out.

Rotom blitz down towards Espeon at a frightening speed only to have it disappear before Espeon's eye. The Psychic Eevee turns around in a defensive position, trying to judge where Rotom might strike. Espeon continue to turn around hoping to get a short glimpse of that Plasma Pokémon and evade it skilfully, but unfortunately, Rotom isn't messing with Espeon by running behind it; the Plasma Pokémon execute its Sucker Punch right underneath Espeon at her belly, causing the female Espeon to cough up saliva before landed on the snowy ground on her back. Rotom chuckle sinisterly at the downed evolved Eevee while floating just an inch away taunting the female Espeon with its own victory dance.

"Psychic" Red commands

Hearing her trainer command, Espeon quickly goes back to her fighting stance on all four and mentally prepare a mental assault against Rotom. The Plasma Pokémon continue to chuckle while having his back turn, adding insult to Espeon pride. While the Electric/Ghost type Pokémon is chuckling and parading, Raine and Blade all yell at Rotom to look out. Rotom took its time to turns around after twirling around only to get hit by the Psychic power projected by Espeon. This however did not motivate Rotom to fight seriously.

"Whatever you do Rotom, keep using Sucker Punch! Wait until I give you another signal to switch another move!" Raine cried out, hoping that Rotom understood her message.

Both Pokémon fought on for several minutes, exchanging blows, though Espeon is having a hard time duel to Rotom's Dark type move. Espeon kept on using her Psychic moves, but unless she can really do some damage, her powerful Psychic is nowhere near as powerful against a duel Electric/Ghost type Pokémon. After continuous blows later, Espeon falls on all four paws, breathing heavy while Rotom didn't break a sweat. Raine could feel that her chance of winning is now within her grasp, seeing as Espeon have no super effective counter against Rotom. As the evolved Eevee are assaulted by yet another Sucker Punch thanks to Rotom, Espeon fall to the ground, though she still have strength to battle. Rotom's trainer had also notice that Espeon Light Screen is almost gone, and with her health down to one more assault, victory is assured, "Are you ready to taste defeat, Red?" Raine cried, longing for this moment.

Red smirk, "Morning Sun"

Everyone's eye wide open, Rotom included. Espeon howl low, and soon her body is absorb with whatever sunlight that manage to break through the clouds, simultaneously restoring her fragile body back on her feet. It is not a perfect healing method, but now it adds a lot of problem to Rotom; a Pokémon that can heal itself in the middle of the battle! Rotom curse aloud and is about to use another Sucker Punch when Raine yells Rotom to use, "Thunderbolt!"

Rotom was halfway through his Sucker Punch flurry when the duel Electric/Ghost type Pokémon disappear in front of Espeon's view. Red's Espeon kept herself on guard when she notice that Rotom is merely hovering just above her, unleashing a torrent of 100,000 volt of electricity against her. Espeon is shocked beyond belief, and when the female Espeon tries to get back up her feet, she soon found out her legs isn't moving fast enough; Rotom's Thunderbolt has paralyze her!

Rotom chuckle aloud with his small victory, only to find out that Rotom itself is having difficulties to move around, which puzzled the Electric/Ghost type Pokémon. Blade however knows what's going on, "_Synchronize… Darn clever that Pokémon is._"

"Well, at least we have come prepared," Raine said with a relieving smile.

True to Raine's words, Rotom pull out a Lum Berry and munch it down, down to the seeds and the crust. It resume to chuckle again at Espeon when Rotom is being flung by telekinetic power from the mammal Pokémon. Rotom quickly balance itself before it snarl at Espeon, finally gotten tired of this one Pokémon who keeps on flinging her Psychic moves on him.

"Rotom, stop wasting time and use Ominous Wind! Use it to power up yourself before using another Sucker Punch!"

"_The strategy might work,_" Blade whisper into Raine's mind, "_but Ominous Wind will not affect Espeon so long as her Light Screen is up. Also, you should focus on Sucker Punch than to waste another move that is currently shielded against it._"

"I know that, but we need Rotom to strengthen his powers now; if this battle keeps up, Espeon will win solely on Morning Sun and Light Screen. Espeon's Psychic may not be effective against Rotom, but overtime it will tired both Rotom and Espeon down."

"_Point taken…_"

Rotom did as command, sending a ghostly wail that not only excites the ghostly Pokémon but also affect Espeon. As a Psychic Eevee evolution, being vulnerable both Ghost and Dark type attacks only gives shivers down the mammal Pokémon, but not enough to send it into a frightful animal. Red continue to command his Pokémon to use Psychic, leaving Raine to believe that the fourth move is highly ineffective against Rotom, or something he wishes to put a big surprise on. She is not going to make that same mistake again. Once Ominous Wind is down, Espeon gasp as her Light Screen shatters like a broken glass; her protection against Rotom's Special is gone!

"Now Rotom! Use Dark Pulse!"

"Light Screen!" growl Red

Espeon tries to use Light Screen, but due to its paralyze status thanks to Rotom's earlier Thunderbolt attack, she cannot protect herself against an incoming attack! Rotom however chuckle in great delight as it gathers dark powers from its mouth and unleash it with due haste. The Dark type attack zooms in to Espeon while the pink mammal female Espeon desperately tries to move away from the attack. She did not evade it at all, and are flung a few inches off the ground as the attack connected right at her left hips, causing the female Espeon to wail in pain. Red clutches his fist, showing off his anger, but remain silent no less.

"Give it up, Red! Your Espeon is down; bring up your next Pokémon!" Raine demand.

But Espeon isn't down; she got up the minute she heard Red growl low, followed by "Morning Sun, then Light Screen"

Wow, Red just said 'then', this is not good.

Espeon understood those command and execute the first one flawlessly, healing herself back up. Raine quickly ordered Rotom to launch Dark Pulse or Ominous Wind as it is currently his strongest attacks, and the Electric/Ghost type Pokémon oblige to unleash its full power against Espeon. As Espeon recover herself, Rotom fires off another Dark Pulse, but Espeon dodge to the right, wasting Rotom's powerful move on an evaded target. Rotom then proceed to use Ominous Wind as commanded by Raine against Espeon, though generally hit Espeon no matter how far she ran, causing the little pink mammal to howl in pain, but it has just enough time to set Light Screen up. Now fully protected by Rotom's powerful special attacks, it leaves only one move left against Espeon; Sucker Punch.

"Sucker Punch!"

"Morning Sun!"

It appears that Red is trying to get Espeon back to full health, knowing that the paralyse Espeon could not escape from Rotom's Sucker Punch. Rotom slam itself like a fist against the fleeing Espeon, but Espeon soon successfully execute another Morning Sun, and once again, the female Espeon is now back on her four paws, back to full health with a status problem. Rotom however is starting to take heavy breathing; the Electric/Ghost type Pokémon is tired, low on health and stamina. Raine fears the worst. "…No… Rotom…"

"_Rotom, you okay?_" Blade telepathically calls Rotom, "_You don't look so good_"

"_Never better… though I'm very, very worn out now. I don't know how long if I can keep up…_"

"_Let's hope that you can last longer than Espeon then, from the looks of things, Psychic is the only thing you need to worry about…_" Blade theorise, though not wanting to know what Espeon fourth and final attack may be.

"Psychic" Red commands, his fist are now tighten so hard he is bleeding himself.

Rotom could not dodge that attack which Espeon launch, hitting the Plasma Pokémon whole and in respond, proceed to Sucker Punch Espeon. Both Pokémon duke it out again, but with only one key difference; Rotom is now tired and is running out of stamina, while Espeon is still on tiptop shape, minus being paralyse. Both Pokémon are at the breaking point, and Raine believes that this silly contest on who will hold out the longest is getting out of hand, "Rotom, one more Sucker Punch and you'll win! Go!"

Rotom huff and puff, but the prospect of winning intrude its mind, erasing the thought of exhaustion and hopelessness; the Ghost/Electric type Pokémon once again it zooms in in front of Espeon before disappearing, forcing Espeon on a defensive position again, but this time, Red reveal his ultimate thump card, "Hyper Beam"

Raine almost faint hearing that last attack, but she is saved by Blade, who quickly got to her side before she collapse to the ground; she is now heavily stress out beyond belief.

Espeon nod at her trainer, her previous down attitude is now lifted to the happiest state. Forgoing her defensive stance and onto offensive position, Espeon held on all four feet and gathers mass amount of energy around her mouth, the energy it gather is so big it is now bigger than Espeon itself.

"_Espeon trump card is Hyper Beam!_" Blade gesture in his panicked state, "_Rotom, wherever you are, make sure your attack hits! Getting hit by Hyper Beam at your current state will be disastrous!_"

But Rotom didn't heard the warning. The Plasma Pokémon is so tired and out of stamina that all it wants now is to end this battle once and for all, ignoring reason, or logical respond. In an almost animalistic state, Rotom reveal itself in a form of chuckles and sinister giggles before he reappear again a distant away from the Sun Pokémon. Rotom is so stress out that he is willing to reappear before it got close to Espeon just to execute Sucker Punch. This allows the calmer Espeon who is holding a ball of pure raw energy to turn towards Rotom fast approaching form and mercilessly fire Hyper Beam at it.

The result is very, very bright; the beam Espeon fire engulf everything, from previously a snowy and dim atmosphere suddenly turn bright and hot. Espeon Hyper Beam hit its mark as Rotom is literally inside the burning raw power the Sun Pokémon fires out point blank. Rotom defeated form flew towards Raine's side before ricochet off the ground, leaving a charred Pokémon in its wake.

Raine is beyond shocked, to see her Pokémon defeat by many other powerful trainers is different; they all show mercy at the Pokémon they handle. Not even Elite Four on any region would go so far. Red however ignores it; he shows absolutely no mercy at your Pokémon, and is willing to go an extra mile to ensure that Pokémon you throw out to battle knows who to fear. As Raine got closer to Rotom defeated form, the little Plasma Pokémon is still alive (well… it's a ghost type Pokémon so I myself is not sure if THAT is considered alive), breathing in air while suffering intense burn. Raine wanted to use the snow to help cool Rotom down, but that could only make things worse for it.

"You did good… you…" Raine said in between her cries, "You did really good… I'm… I…"

Red recalls Espeon back into her Pokéball, tilting his hat further down, waiting for Raine to get over her emotional tantrum and get ready for the next battle, if she is up to it. "…"

Raine could feel Red staring down on her, showing very little emotion at her downed team. She beam Rotom to safety in his Dusk Ball and ready another Pokémon to battle. It is then Blade grabs her arm using his claw on her hand from reaching her next Pokémon. Though his claws are sharp, Blade carefully ensure his claw does not hurt his human companion by accident, "_Raine, we can still walk out of here, we can always come back and fight him again, we are not ready for this._"

"I don't care."

"_What?_"

"I don't care anymore." Raine said it a low as possible. "I'm not going to lose. I'm not going to lose here. I've not come all this way to lose to a guy who stayed on this freaking mountain and not feel any cold whatsoever…"

"_Raine please…!_"

That's when Raine throws her glare are Blade, and the golden Scizor back down; her glares is like a child being possessed by a Darkrai, an embodiment of hatred itself. Tears all dry up on her face but her eyes still has that flaming methodology to push on, no matter what. Is her determination strong enough to fight on? What makes Raine feel compel to win against Red so badly? Is it the title as the Pokémon Master that important? It is just a stupid title that can be owned by anyone on this plain of existence, what's so special about it?

Raine free herself from Blade's grip and grab her next Pokémon. But before she pulls her Pokéball off, Red has already sent his own Pokémon to battle, and it did not come out from any Pokéball whatsoever. This Pokémon is Red's own Pikachu, who so happens to be hanging beside Red all the time during the battle and it is also officially his Fourth Pokémon to battle alongside Red's own formidable team. Once more, despite being relatively small Pokémon, Raine isn't going to take the chance, so she quickly switch her Pokémon order and let out Gardevoir from her Luxury Ball instead.

Raine's Gardevoir arrive with the grace of a female ballet dancer, and as a pure type Psychic Embrace Pokémon, she is well known to be very loyal to her trainer. Seeing Raine in the most miserable expression she had ever seen, Gardevoir glare at her opponent, not out of despise or hatred, but admiration. _A worthy challenger_, thought Gardevoir in her mind, _I will enjoy this._ As the Mouse Pokémon kept his fighting stance in place with a cute smirk mark on his face, Gardevoir eye's suddenly flashes for a second, causing Red's Pikachu to jump in a defensive position. Thanks to the ability called Trace, Gardevoir now has Static ability as her defensive ability.

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind, followed by Psychic!"

"Quick Attack"

Gardevoir attempts to use Calm Mind, but are interrupted by the speeding Mouse Pokémon slamming at her body. Still, Gardevoir recover herself back to her feet and stood there as her body begins to glow incredible bright before it settle down. When she open her eyes, Gardevoir unleash powerful psionic energy that hit and flung the poor Pikachu off its feet. Pikachu is commanded by Red to perform the former command and without hesitation the Mouse Pokémon once again slam itself against Gardevoir like a speeding bullet. However, the Mouse Pokémon is suddenly shaken when it stops into its offensive stance, confusing the little Mouse Pokémon. Gardevoir offer a kind, gentle smile at Red's Pikachu, the embrace Pokémon launch another Psychic attacks, sending the Mouse Pokémon back ways. She taunt softly at it in Pokéspeech, "_How does it feel being struck by your own Static ability?_"

"_Not bad,_" Pikachu comment back, "_But I survive worse than this._"

Blade blinked; so far not many of Red's Pokémon actually open their mouth, be that a taunt or a common speech. Is Red's Pikachu difference?

Granted, Blade had conversation with Red's Pikachu back at Saffron, but never had any of Red's Pokémon actually open to direct conversation.

"We have him now Gardevoir. But stay on your toe!" Raine calls out, "Magical Leaf! Don't let that little Mouse Pokémon out of your sight!"

Gardevoir understood her trainer's command and begin to generate mass amount of power from her hand, she twirl around like a graceful swan before unleashing a blade-like leaf engulf with magical properties against Pikachu. The yellow mouse Pokémon tries to escape, but with no way to escape the sure-hitting Magical Leaf and with its status now paralyse, the yellow mouse Pokémon took the damage. Red discontinues the use of his the former command, despite knowing that with the status ailment hindering Pikachu, the Pokémon he entrusted to has to go defensively. "Thunderbolt"

"Gardevoir, you have the first turn by default, use Hyper Beam!"

"_Well, it good to know you._" Gardevoir gesture to Red's Pikachu, smiling gently at the small rodent.

As soon as Gardevoir finish her speech, she once again twirl around, generating raw energy sphere. Pikachu ready its own attack by enveloping itself with its own jolt of electricity to the point where even the storming cloud that hangs above the two battlers correspond with Pikachu's own generated Thunderbolt. As Gardevoir finish her dance, a massive blue-ish orb of energy presents itself in front of the Mouse Pokémon and fire the beam of deadly ray of destruction upon Pikachu. Massive explosions erupted, snows and dirt kicks up, dust and debris blocks all the battlers view. Raine and Blade dare not celebrate yet, as they should know by now that their opponent is not normal. This similarity traits also appear on Gardevoir, as she believe that her opponent is still alive, despite the powerful attack just hit the small poor creature. Her suspicion (as well as Raine and Blade) are true when Red's Pikachu jumps out of the smoke and debris cover and landed on Gardevoir, causing the female Embrace Pokémon to panic. She could not shake the small rodent off her when Red's Pikachu unleash Thunderbolt against her at close proximity causing Gardevoir to scream aloud as the massive jolt of 100,000 volt of electricity runs in her body. When she finally shock Pikachu off her, she too share the same shaken effect as Pikachu; both Pokémon are now paralyse!

"_Damn… should… have… seen that coming…_" Gardevoir gasp, her hands shaken violently.

"_Heh, welcome to my world, doll._" Pikachu comment

"Don't give up Gardevoir; use Psychic!"

"Thunderbolt"

Commands are thrown out, but both Pokémon either can execute those move successfully or are sitting on the ground paralyse by the remaining voltage of electricity. Gardevoir tries to use Psychic, but she is either slump down jerking on all four or manage to pull off a powerful psionic powers against Pikachu. On the other hand, Pikachu would sometimes manage to generate a lot of electricity, only to have either loose on the ground due to paralyse or unleash it against Gardevoir. Gardevoir trainer begins to bite her lower lips again, showing sign of depression and stress. What is worse is that Red has not revealed two other moves Pikachu has!

"Iron Tail" Red command

Oh, now he begins to reveal it! Fantastic!

"Magical Leaf Gardevoir! Hit that little rodent!"

Pikachu readies his tail as it suddenly turn as stiff as metal itself; the Mouse Pokémon runs towards Gardevoir ignoring its paralyse status while Gardevoir is preparing another Magical Leaf attack. As Pikachu and Gardevoir is now neck to neck moment, sparks came flying off of Gardevoir body, causing her to kneel down and forgo her time to generate her Magical Leaf attack thanks to the paralyse. Pikachu continues to zooms in, jumps above Gardevoir and slam her face with his tail, producing a loud 'clang' upon contact. This attack has cause Gardevoir to fall flat to the ground, aiding her face from the painful attack made by Red's Pikachu. However, while Pikachu smirk at the final evolution of Ralts for a successful hit, Raine could only gasp for the fact that Pikachu did what no Pokémon that face against Gardevoir before it would not hurt and Blade the golden Scizor takes a few steps back knowing that the Embrace Pokémon will not go too kind on this responsive attack.

"_Oh no…_" Blade mumbles… "_That Pikachu should not have hurt her face…_"

Gardevoir lay on the ground crying aloud the pain imprinted on her face. Moaning and screaming, the female Embrace Pokémon got up instantly with renewed strength in pure hatred. She throws a hateful glare at Pikachu, hissing at the yellow electric rodent, "_How dare you… HOW DARE YOU HARM MY FACE!_"

"_Wow lady, you sure are sensitive about your looks._" Pikachu tease, "_What, you won championship cup for beauty contest?_"

"_As a matter of fact, I DO!_"

"_Huh… Okay…_" Pikachu gulp.

Pikachu starts to go on a defensive position, seeing as Gardevoir unexplainably becomes more and more enrage. Gone with the sweet smile and gentle soul speeches, now replace with something most Pokémon would flee from a rampaging Gyarados. The angered Gardevoir summon up Magical Leaf to hit Pikachu to ensure he suffer for hurting her prideful face without a miss as well as slamming the rodent Pokémon on the ground with her Psychic with crushing force. Most of the time Pikachu would fire up more Thunderbolt, launch Quick Attack and bitch slap his opponent with Iron Tail. For each Iron Tail slap at her face, she would throw out Hyper Beam without the trainer's conscience; she is on a rampage!

"Gardevoir, please calm down!" Raine yelled, "We really need to win here; don't let your emotional feeling gets to you!"

"_Not. Listining._" She scream back to her trainer.

"_Gardevoir, get a grip on yourself; this isn't you!_" Blade respond, hoping to calm her down, "_You are not a rampaging Pokémon! You're better than that!_"

"_NOT LISTENING!_" Gardevoir yell into Blade's mind; she is so enrage that she is willing to hurt the Mouse Pokémon even if he is fallen or fainted. She is in a killing mood.

"_Gardevoir! Calm down! You need to remain focus!_" Blade tries again, hoping her tantrum would be settle with reason, but she did not respond, and continue to unleash more powerful attacks against the Mouse Pokémon.

"Volt Tackle" Red finishes.

Raine's screaming did not came in mind, her plea and her commands do not register in her mind as she only sees the creature before her who had marred her prideful gorgeous appearance. Blade's mind telepathic shout did not work either, severing her psionic link from the Bug/Steel type Pokémon. All she sees is the yellow rodent charging up in a glow of yellow electricity racing towards her. In her final prideful scream, she fires another Hyper Beam at the approaching Pikachu.

All she heard was explosion, followed by a numbing sensation and voltage of paralyse electricity running in her body.

Red's Pikachu sigh, and move away from his quarry mark. He turns around and sat on the snowy ground, admiring Gardevoir still body. She has fainted, yes, but because of her pride her body did not fall flat on the ground like most defeated Pokémon should; it is her anger and resentment at the Mouse Pokémon that allow her body to be in a still position, unaware that the battle is over. Raine in her horror had never seen Gardevoir like this, and to see her stood there like a lifeless statue only shattered her heart even more. She slowly got close to her Embrace Pokémon, electric spark still runs from her body, but her combat stance she makes would make even Gallade envy with pride. Her expression is a mix of sadness and anger, and though Raine stood in front of the Embrace Pokémon and looked into her eyes, the Embrace Pokémon only offer a blank stare over the horizon. The red haired trainer could not touch her for fear of massive voltage would surge off from Gardevoir, but she did return her back into her Luxury Ball, while mumbling sweet words into it.

Red's Pikachu wanted to move forward towards Raine, but Red instantly clears his throat, warning his prized Pokémon not to get near her, especially her troubled condition. Once again, Red adjust his hat, waiting for her to either pull another Pokémon, or to walk away. "…"

Blade couldn't stand this anymore, the battle is not only brutal, but it is also perfectly executed. The Golden Scizor wanted to peer into Red's mind to see what is making him tick when Raine walk up to Blade, barely holding her tears. "_You okay Raine?_"

"…" she bit her lower lips again, huffing in air.

"…_Raine, I know that you won't say no for an answer._" The golden Scizor gesture, "_so I'm going to help you; if the battle is going sour, at any point, I'm going to help you fight Red and his team of Pokémon._"

"Blade…" she whispers, "Don't."

"_I'm a traveling companion, not your Pokémon._" Blade reply, "_I'm under orders to ensure you come back safely, in one piece. I'm not going to see you wailing your lost match in some freezing mountain._"

Raine smile, such a comfortable word, Blade really do reminds her of her brother; if her brother happens to be a Scizor with a heart (and shell) of gold.

As the young red-haired girl turns around ready for another bout, Red narrow his eyes and pick up his Fifth Pokémon, playfully and skilfully tossing and catching the Pokéball. Raine pick her own Pokéball of her own, a Great Ball, containing the pseudo-legendary Pokémon, Dragonite.

The mythical and happy dragon type Pokémon upon release turns around and hug Raine without pausing to acknowledge her current situation. Dragonite immediately knew what's going on seeing her tearful face, and yet it tries its best to comfort her. On the plus side, she wanted a warm hug anyway, so she tearfully hugs her big giant and adorable dragon type Pokémon. Dragonite is her third favourite Pokémon of all, followed by Swampert second and her starter Infernape as first, so she wants Dragonite not only do his best, but also do some damage. The pseudo legendary Pokémon finish hugging his trainer and stood fast by placing it's mass self in front of his red-haired trainer. Red did not respond any kind of emotional sense seeing Dragonite hugging earlier, so he resume what he does best and unleash his Fifth Pokémon; Blastoise.

Blade narrow his eyes, swallowing his saliva, "_Careful Raine; Blastoise is known to have Ice type attacks_"

Raine took a heavy breath, nodding at her companion, "I… I know…" she added, "Dragonite, I want you to pummel that Pokémon till it can't get up as fast as possible; use Dragon Rush!"

"Iron Defense" Red calls out.

Dragonite acknowledges the command and already taken to the sky, making a fantastic twirl before it zooms down like a speeding airplane. Blastoise however sat there with its legs and arms as well as its head all withdraw into its shell, harden its defensive properties with a shimmering light. Blastoise is playing defensively, but Raine is no longer fooled by appearance; she is going to attack Red's Pokémon with her unending brute force, one way or another. As Dragonite slams hard against Blastoise upper shell with its body, the Shellfish Pokémon temporary withdraw from its shield, glee strangely at Dragonite.

"Again Dragonite! Dragon Rush!" Raine calls out.

"Iron Defense"

Again, the Dragon Pokémon flies up again and the Shellfish Pokémon withdraw into its shell, but just before Dragonite turns around to execute Dragon Rush as Raine command, Red already throw his own command at the defensive Pokémon, "Flash Cannon"

Right after Dragonite slam Blastoise hard, Blastoise two cannon pop up and fire a beam of powerful pure light energy that blinds Dragonite temporary. The dragon Pokémon stagger away at such a close range blast when Red continue his command to Blastoise, "Water Pulse"

"Dragonite! Get out of there! Dragon Rush it!"

The dizzy Dragonite heard Raine's call, but its head is still spinning after that blind of light shine right into his eyes. Unable to pay attention to Blastoise who is gathering mass amount of water, Dragonite tries to clear its head by flying upward for a few meters above and starts to regain itself. Unfortunately, Blastoise already have his powers ready and fire a spiral water-like cannon from its mouth, soaking and harming Dragonite further. The dragon Pokémon continue to slap itself at its face to get this dizziness out of the way and zooms in towards Blastoise in a form of Dragon Rush. However, instead of slamming against the Shellfish Pokémon, it slam itself onto the ground, hurting itself! The Bug/Steel type Pokémon realizes that Dragonite is confused!

"Oh no, Dragonite!"

"Water Pulse" Red command

"Quick Dragonite; use Fire Blast!"

Blastoise is ready for another torrent of spiral water meant for the Dragon type Pokémon, but Dragonite had other ideas, thanks to Raine. Dragonite jumps high just right when Blastoise fires another Water Pulse from its mouth, the spiral torrent of water zooms forward and miss Dragonite entirely as the dragon type Pokémon is still trying to clear his head. Enrage, Dragonite prepares Fire Blast as Raine suggested, gathering mass amount of burning orb fire aiming at Blastoise down below. Red orders his Blastoise to use "Flash cannon" again, seamlessly knowing that Fire Blast has a chance of burning properties. Why he did not reuse Water Pulse bugs Blade down to its core.

Flash cannon are fired and blind Dragonite again, but not enough to make much difference; Dragonite fires off his Fire Blast attack at the grounded Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise attempt to hide itself inside the shell as Red ordered it to use "Iron Defense", but even with the help of its boosted heavy shell, the area surrounding Blastoise is erupted into a miniature inferno with Blastoise dancing panicky in red hot flame. What is worse is that the burning hot fire could not subside, leading Raine to believe that Blastoise, despite being a water type Pokémon, is now getting its shell burned from the inside out. Red reward Raine with a low growl.

"Time to taste your own medicine Red!" Raine yelled, trying not to be overconfident, "Dragonite, pummel that Shellfish with Outrage!"

Dragonite nodded and zooms back down to the ground watching Blastoise still dancing crazily as it tries to put out the fire and the burning sensation. When the Shellfish Pokémon shift its eyes at the approaching Dragonite, the dragon/flying-type Pokémon bellows a horrid roar and zooms towards the final evolution of Squirtle, pummelling Blastoise with a series of punches, kicks, tail slam, body slam and vicious bites. Blastoise could not fend these attacks off, but he could only temporally cause Dragonite to slow down its attack with more Flash Cannon as command by Red while not issuing Water Pulse or Iron Defense. Raine, in her hopeful eyes starting to see a ray of hope that Dragonite is winning, her heart is bouncing faster than the rampaging dragon Pokémon could pummel faster. Blade however continue to kept himself worrying, telling himself that something is not right as Red continue to force his own Blastoise on offence action rather than hide itself in defence. By the time Dragonite done Outrage, the dragon/flying type Pokémon falls flat on a sitting position while aiding its head feeling rather confused. The wounded Blastoise huff and puff for air, taking tons of damage that had leave the Shellfish Pokémon bruise and contusion, not to mention the burning sensation never left the body. In its tired form, Raine could easily tell it's about to faint.

"Dragonite! If you can still move, finish it with your Dragon Claw! This will be our first victory over his one Pokémon!" Raine cheer with excitement, unable to contain her enthusiasm any longer.

This however only allow Red to smirk at the distance and call out Blastoise hidden trump card, "Blizzard"

Everyone suddenly comes back in action hastily; Blade and Raine yells Dragonite to do his attack now, hoping it will not be too late, Dragonite tries to gets up and prepare Dragon Claw, but in its confuse state, it merely hit itself at a nearby tree or boulder on the snowy terrain, and Blastoise smiles wide seeing as all those fools thinking they have won merely trapping set by Red himself. And thanks to tons and tons of Flash Cannon fired against Dragonite, the dragon/flying type Pokémon defences are now vulnerable to the deadly Blizzard. To makes matters worse for Dragonite, using Dragon Claws means the dragon Pokémon had to reach point-blank to execute its attack, and its speed is nothing if the dragon Pokémon cannot hits its target in its confused state. As the dragon/flying type Pokémon is about to nail the Shellfish Pokémon to the ground with its Dragon Claws, Blastoise open its mouth exhaling negative 25 Fahrenheit degree of chill, causing the air to freeze into chucks of ice and blistering frostbite. Dragonite could not escape this point-blank attack and receive the attack the fullest.

Raine could not found her voice to call out Dragonite, or found any more strength to even remotely move towards her beloved Dragon Pokémon; not only did Dragonite lost the fight, he is also Frozen Solid. Her knees feel weak, she started to feel nausea coming up, tears renewed to shred down her child face. She kneels down, sobbing softly; all of her team, those who had brave many trainers, best the Champions and even solve criminal activity lay defeat under Red's superior Pokémon. How? How could this guy be so powerful? What made him and his team this formidable? Is it true then, that Red truly is the Pokémon Master as rumoured had pressed upon? Has he not tasted defeat even once? All those question boils inside Raine, searching for answers she fabricate in her mind. All five of her Pokémon is now down, and only Infernape stands between victory and defeat, though the gap which vastly differ is that Red has won all five 1v1 Pokémon match, there is no way Raine could win with only Infernape alone. Held her only Pokémon left in the Pokéball, she knew her starter Pokémon will not win. Raine has beginning to lose hope.

The golden Scizor, Blade approach her and softly pat at her shoulder before placing himself in front of Raine, his combat stance stands ready.

"_Raine… I know what you're thinking…_" Blade commented, "_…Alright, I'll help you out… I guess our bitter rivalry isn't meant to be long…_"

"…But… but Blade… what if… what if I lose again? I… I don't want to lose…" Raine cried between sobbing.

"_Raine, humans and Pokémon's live with their own sense of dignity and honour, some humans prefer winning to be an honourable feat, while few studies their failure in dignity. You can be both at the same time; learn from your past mistake, and cherish every last moment of triumph. Fate has a strange way to throw all that in a single gamble, and I have little use for gambling._"

"…I… I don't understand…"

"_You don't have too; it comes naturally in experience,_"

Raine sniff before she beam Dragonite safely back into its Pokéball. Shortly after that she tosses out her last Pokéball containing her last, and hopefully influence Pokémon, the final evolution of Chimchar. The burning monkey with the looks of the Eastern Monkey King God growl and snarl upon release, before it screech at Blade that appear next to it.

"_Stay off bug boy! This is my fight!_" Infernape screech aloud in its Pokéspeech.

"_You will do well to understand the situation,_" warn Blade, "_My patience is wearing thin, and the cold is not helping._"

"_What, you're going to be the saviour like you always comes by?_"

"…_I truly hope so. I don't even know if we have a chance to win._"

Red eyebrow on his left crock high, surprised that the little girl in red has a seventh Pokémon handy. But that did not matter; Red beam Blastoise back in its Pokéball and let out his last Pokémon, the final evolution of Bulbasaur, Venusaur.

Blade is rather surprised at this, normal trainer can only pick ONE starter Pokémon from Kanto region, be that Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle, but Red has all three of them. It also comes with no surprised that to Infernape, though the Monkey Pokémon mentality is different than most Pokémon Raine has; Infernape mimic Raine's naïve nature, and seeing his opponent is a Grass/Poison type Pokémon, Infernape already move to pose a victory sign early without any regard what happen in the previous battle.

"_Oh boy, a Venusaur; easiest prey._" Infernape boost, smirking at his target, "_Hey, bug boy, you can sit this one out,_"

"_Tell that to all other Pokémon party Raine has who is outclasses by their super effective counterpart._" Blade suggest, "_Now keep you monkey pie mouth shut; I'm not going to repeat myself again._"

"_Why you-_"

"Infernape, I want you to be extra careful now and land a Fire Punch on Venusaur!" Raine cried out, which Infernape reply with a screech, "Blade…I…"

"_Don't worry about me; I know my way around this._"

"Poison Powder" Red starts, which Venusaur roar in agreement.

The giant flower behind Venusaur's back release an odour that could literally wake the dead from its grave, and the powerful filthy smell is being pass down to both Pokémon contestant. Blade felt nothing as its golden armour shield it from being poison, however, the same does not go the same for Infernape, who is quickly poisoned despite moving around in an attempt to stir clear of the smell. Infernape roar a bloody screech and jumps towards the giant oversize Plant Pokémon and land a successful hit from its Fire Punch, which is followed by Blade who is tagging behind launching Air Slash at the distance. Venusaur roar in pain, but is strangely recovered a little bit of itself upon contact. Blade's kin eye spotted something inside Venusaur's giant plant; Black Sludge! Venusaur can heal itself despite the item it held is poisonous to others!

"_Raine, Venusaur has Black Sludge at the back of his flower!_" Blade yells telepathically, which the trainer from Sinnoh pout in her mind.

"We can't have that! Blade, use any of your powerful attacks at Venusaur, Infernape, use Fire Blast!"

"_I'm kinda poisoned here, but I'll try my best,_" Infernape remarked in its own Pokéspeech before turning its attention to Venusaur and eyed Blade in envy.

Scizor taunts, "_good thing I'm a 'laid-back bug type Pokémon with Steel type plating', right?_"

"_Shut up_" Infernape scoff

"Earthquake" Red suddenly announced.

"Earthquake!_?_ That's suicide!" scream Raine.

Venusaur roar at Red's command regardless and temporally stands at its hind legs before bringing its mass body to slam hard on all four, shaking Mt Silver and whoever it is there for training. Blade buckles itself to the ground as the powerful move shakes and tremor the very earth it stood. While the move are not powerful enough to cause hinders, Infernape however had it worse; being a Fire/Fighting type Pokémon with a huge disadvantages for Ground type moves, the Flame Pokémon screech angrily at the super effective type move that is used against it. Already Blade leaps forward and executes Slash against Venusaur followed by the flaming monkey coming at the rear and unleash Fire Blast against the Plant Pokémon. The burning sensation is brief for Venusaur, scarred but brief. With another command by Red to use Earthquake again, the flaming monkey jumps back to a relatively safe distance while Blade unleash a flurry of Night Slash and Metal Claws. Earthquake tremble the ground again, and this time some of the snowy ground the trainer battles breaks off and cause an avalanche, and Infernape is being thrown to the sky due to the sheer force of Venusaur's Earthquake. The golden Scizor survived the attack are later greeted by Venusaur in a form of a violence slam at the chest by Venusaur's tail, forcing it to back off.

"_Have to… hold on…_" Infernape chants, breathing heavily due to the poison, "_No way… a big fat vegetable… get the best…of me…_"

"_You are no condition to battle Infernape! I'll deal the rest!_" Blade yells out telepathically.

"_What, and let you hog all the glory? That's BS and you know it!_"

"_I'm not even trying to be funny! And what the heck is BS?_!"

"Giga Drain…" Red commands, "…on Scizor"

Holy Arceus! Red just spoke something out other than his usual command!

The golden Scizor turn away from Infernape gasping for a while having used to hearing nothing but silent from the Red, the Plant Pokémon obey his trainer's command and turn his sight at Blade. Blade attempt to cause Venusaur to flinch by using Air Slash to avoid having his health reduce any more than it is. Blade generates and throws high powered wind that came slicing the ground like a aero blade, the high powered wind slashes Venusaur, causing damage, but not enough to flinch his opponent. Venusaur with a massive smirk had its back flower open up and begin to absorb the very life force from Blade. Despite that Giga Drain is ineffective against Pokémon like Blade (due to his Bug/Steel type Pokémon status), the golden Scizor however had some of its energy taken away, causing the formidable ally of Raine to kneel down with one leg, exhausted for no reason. _Impossible; that move shouldn't have drain my energy so much!_ Blade mentally cursed at this discovery.

"Blade!" the trainer in red cried over, fast approaching towards it when the Shiny Pokémon lift his massive claws, expressive to Raine to steer clear from him.

"_I'm fine… though I can't say the same for Infernape,_" Blade reply, "_That Giga Drain is so powerful, something that even I could not comprehend_"

"_I said I was fine!_" the monkey Pokémon cried angrily, before unleashing another Fire Blast, followed by Fire Punch against Venusaur, who counter it back with Giga Drain.

"Blade, do you still know your most favourite move?" Raine asked, holding her tears.

"_Which one?_"

"Sword Dance" she reply.

"_I sure do, you want me to use it?_"

"I'm going to take a risk; if we can at least defeat Red's Venusaur, we can still declare it as pyrrhic victory; it's not a total victory but…" Raine pause, holding her tears before she pulls a weak smile at Blade, "I'm willing to go at such length…"

Blade is speechless; Raine is never a risk taker, but if anyone was on her shoe, these people would do the same as well. Blade offers no answer, only a nod.

Seeing Blade agreeing, Raine turn to her number one favourite Pokémon and begin shouting orders, "Infernape, use Flare Blitz!"

"_Yes madam!_" Infernape cried in Pokéspeech.

"Blade, Sword Dance!"

Red and Venusaur is puzzled and intrigue at the same time; are they really going for a suicidal attack? Red tilt his hat lower and command Venusaur to use "Solar Beam"; if they are going to use a move that could defeat Red, the Pokémon Master might a well step up the game to his prefer level of playing field. Infernape race towards Venusaur who is preparing Solar Beam by gathering any particle light from its surrounding. As Infernape races down and engulf itself in flame, Blade begin performing a ritual he had not done for so many years; the once former Scyther swing its claws around, twirling in circle before stopping with a ferocious looking glowing claws, as if both of his claws are now empowered by aura of some kind. Infernape slam itself against Venusaur causing intensive flaming burn against the Plant Pokémon, but not before being recoil itself. Aiding its aching body after slaming itself against Venusaur, the final evolution of Bulbasaur open fires a beam of ray with the same intense heat of the sun itself. Infernape scream aloud, the searing heat of pain is intense, but the wound is not great to topple the great and mighty Infernape just yet. As the Fire Monkey Pokémon kneel down and rest himself, Blade jumps from above with great height before allowing his heavy armour to drag him back down. Both his claws are still glowing in blue-ish aura, and upon landing with a heavy thump right next to Venusaur, Blade brings down his trademark move, and arguable his most powerful move; the X-Scissors! The move make contact, and as a result Venusaur roar in pain, backing up further behind but just like Infernape, Venusaur can still fight on, thanks to Black Sludge which still clings on him.

"Alright, time to finish this guy!" Raine cried, showing her serious expression at her opponent, "Infernape, Blast Burn! Blade, X-Scissors again!"

"Giga Drain Scizor, then Solar Beam!" Red bark out his orders.

Red is getting desperate; he is beginning to lose his cool!

Infernape scream like a possessed monkey as it set himself into fire, once again racing down towards Venusaur who is leeching life out of Scizor, draining the Bug/Steel type Pokémon even move. Scizor stamina is now as low as Infernape, but their determination to beat Red's own game is now at hand; Infernape continue to rush forward as its flaming back, head and tail literally is set on fire while the tired golden Scizor leap up in the air, his claws spread apart ready to bring down hard. Both combatant Pokémon are caught up with victory in hand, they do not realize that Venusaur's Solar Beam line of fire is exactly where he wanted to be. Infernape did not realize it, the Golden Scizor in the air realize this too late, and Venusaur, with all its pride fires the second Solar Beam, this time both combatant are caught between the devastating beam of ray.

Infernape crashed to the ground, with its fire extinguish, the monkey Pokémon fainted on the spot. Blade came crashing down and ricochet a few times before sliding on the ground, groaning in pain. Blade cursed himself for being careless, but has no energy left to stand up. The Golden Scizor could see Raine, her eyes blank with total shock and defeat, tears flows down. Seeing her entire team of Pokémon lost for the first time quickly weaken her knee as she collapse to the ground sobbing. Blade uses every inch of strength left in him to move, to stand up, anything in order to show that he isn't done yet, he only succeed on falling back to the snowy ground.

Blade blink as he sees Red, approaching Raine who is still shocked by the defeat, eyes on her beloved Pokémon and not on Red. The male trainer who approaches Raine from behind stop walking, he took his time and adjusts his glove and tipping his hat upward. He seemed… sad? Red has a sad expression? What gives?

Raine slowly tilt her head behind her.

Red with a swift move struck Raine by the neck with his hand.

Raine gasp before fainted on the snowy ground, mumbling "mama"

Blade felt offended, and try to get up with all his strength he could mustered. Adrenaline rushes in.

Red turns around, he place his back at the enrage Golden Scizor.

Blade for the first time roar using his vocal cord, bloodlust and hatred overrun his thoughts; the Golden Scizor intends to KILL Red.

Red stop walking away, and said, "Giga Drain"

That was all the Golden Scizor heard before feeling outright drained to the core before falling back to the snowy ground, cursing mentally aloud at Red before everything when completely black.

This fight is over.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Blade know not what happen after that, what he recall after the fight was that he and Raine's other Pokémon are treated back to full health on Viridian City, where he remembered waking up with the intend to kill, but the drug the human has given him quickly remedy that bloodlust. Most of Raine's Pokémon never spoke about the fight again, and those who did are scolded badly by several members of Raine's own Pokémon however as time moves on even they start questioning themselves. Raine however never recovers that ordeal; her blank eye speaks volume of disappointment after the battle that scarred her into her soul. She has lost battles before, but not like this; her whole team, crushed and reduced; her powerful team of Pokémon despite besting most trainers and the Elite Four in all three Region, Red effortlessly crush not only her unbeatable record, but also crushing her hopes and dreams.

Imagine Blade's surprise when Raine, smiling back to the golden Bug/Steel type Pokémon telling him that she wants to go home.

It has been days since, and Raine is up here, crying aloud, sobbing nonstop. All her Pokémon are placed at the back of the store is now being fearful that she might actually give up and set them all free. Most of Raine's Pokémon beg (even blackmail) the golden Scizor to remedy the problem and have Raine hit the road again, but Blade on the other hand believe that pushing the young fragile girl will only make things worse. As Blade sat by the window watching the beautiful full moon in the sky, he wondered, _if there is a parallel universe out there, would Raine be like this, or would Raine keep moving?_

_What a silly question you just made up_, the shiny Scizor scold himself

"MA!" Raine suddenly bolt out of her bed, tears drench wet on her face. She looks around her room frightfully, but sees no one but Blade standing outside the window. She has the most shocking facial expression Blade has ever seen… well, second most shocking facial expression ever seen. The honour however goes to Red.

"_You okay?_" Blade asked, the girl shook her head and when back to sleep. "_Raine, you are going to spoil your body if you keep denying nutrient into your body_"

"You don't understand…"

"_I do understand_, _I…_"

Blade speech were cut short when Raine bolt out of her bed again into a sitting position, her face is mix with sadness and anger as she lay her eyes on the golden Scizor, "Well of course you can! You can obviously read my mind! You're a freakish metal bug that read mind like no one's business! I hate it when someone who says they understand what I'm feeling when they are actually looking at my mind!"

Blade was taken aback, he haven't even tap his inferior mind power to look into Raine's mind when she suddenly bust like Voltorb on an epic scale to Self-Destruct, _"I didn't mean to offend. I am merely answering through experience."_

"Experience? EXPERIENCE? Are you saying that you have more experience on what I am undergoing right now? Is it?" Raine explodes into her usual tantrum, it quickly remind Blade how both him and Raine earlier relationship were like when both did not meet eye to eye, "So Mr. Metal bug thinks he is more better than me? Is that it? Why don't you be on my shoe for once, you big overgrown insect?"

"…" Blade did not reply. The harsh criticism he can take, but sudden outburst isn't actually his thing. Calmly he tries not to infuriate her, but Blade's silent got into Raine rather quickly, "What, Meowth got your tongue?"

"_No, but your outburst is going to be out of hand_." Blade reply, his eyes roll over before he think of a clever tactics, "_Perhaps Horums is right; being a Pokémon trainer has its ups and downs_."

"No!" Raine pout angrily in a childish matter, "There is no such things as ups or down, or whatever it is father make meddle in his stupid debates; there is only the ups!"

Blade turns around, knowing that the little girl would bring that up, _"Oh? And do tell me why are you so upset about?"_

Raine open her mouth, but no word comes out. She quickly shut her mouth back, and bit her lower lips in anger. "You're just like my mama's Bronzong; trapping me into your own elaborate trap so you can get you fills of fun. I hate it when a Steel type does it!"

Ah, Bronzong, thought Blade. How can he forget about that rude Pokémon? Raine's mother once own a Bronzong, but unlike many Pokémon who are docile and carefree, Bronzong has left many scars at little Raine. Once, Blade remembers how Bronzong (which nicknamed Zong(!) for no apparent reason) scares the younger age Raine with his massive bell till she cries, or how Zong thump the ground so loud it scares Raine till she urinate herself in great fright. It is also worth noting that Zong likes to invade peoples mind, as it finds it fascinating to see plenty of ideals for each people before making a prank out of it. Unfortunately, Zong had a little too much fun at little Raine, causing the girl to hate steel type Pokémon.

Interestingly enough, Zong has heatproof ability, meaning any fire type damage does very little damage than usual, though this gives reason why Raine pick up Chimchar in the first place. It also bear to remember that it was Zong who gave Blade Metal Coat, though for reasons remain unknown how Blade still evolve into Scizor without the use of Metal Coat, since Blade never like a given gift from some Pokémon who would terrorize his masters offspring.

Unlike Zong however, Blade dislike intruding into people's mind; it is not the honour path of the Scizor or Scyther society to peek into one's life to gain benefit for themselves in an unfair share of sportsmanship. _"Well, at least I'm not Zong, and whatever happens to it, I'm kinda glad it won't terrorize you again."_

Raine heard Blade's comment, but instead of agreeing, she broke down crying. Blade nervously trying to find a way to cheer her up when the young red haired girl mumble about her mother. Truly, Blade is an idiot; mentioning Zong would mean mentioning about her deceased mother.

How did Raine's mother died? Blade had no idea. Horums will not talk about it. Growl kept quiet, and every time he asked even the slightest hint about Raine's mother or any of her Pokémon she owns will cause Raine to cry. Peeking into her mind is not good as she loath psychic types that had a habit to read minds. Horums sometimes is seen wearing a metal helmet (he says it's a mascot costume, but really, who wears a metal helmet EVERYWHERE?) and mind tapping a friendly Pokémon would sometimes be dangerous, especially when Growl who knew the family's secret also happen to know one of many powerful fire type attacks, Blaze Blitz.

All Blade could do is to apologize, "_Sorry… I really shouldn't have mentioned that…_"

The golden coloured Scizor's apology didn't seem to make any better. Perhaps if he could leave some space for her, she would…

"Hey, you there." A voice called out from below, gaining Blade attention.

"_Hm?_"

Standing below is a young lad who is in his 18s holding billiards and wears a cap which has been flip backwards allowing his front of his hair to jolt out. He also appears to be wearing a pair of goggles on his head alongside his cap. His uniform is a standard Pokémon trainer uniform, though not from Sinnoh or Hoenn, and definitely not from Kanto. Despite being late at night, the young boy is eating some kind of food. His Pokémon who is clinging on his shoulder is Ambipom, a normal type Pokémon who seemed generously happy (granted, most Ambipom and its lesser beings, Aipom are all very happy looking Pokémon) whom is also eating the same stuff the boy is eating.

"Is this the resident of…" the boy pause and look at his Pokédex attached on his arm, "Raine Reddins, daughter of Horums Reddins?"

"_Yes, this is the place."_ Blade reply telepathically, which shocked the boy on his tracked.

"A… a telepathic gold Scizor!" the young boy cried aloud, his stands are quickly switch to a rather comical stands. His Ambipom mimic his trainer's movement, "Gold coloured Scizor is hard to come by, let alone a telepathic one!"

"_Sigh… look kid, a talking Meowth is just as rare as a genius Diglet who prevent entire city from collapsing_" Blade points out, "_What is it you want from her? She's… unwell."_

"Unwell?" the boy reply, but without the surprised tone, "That figures much. The rumour about it is true then,"

"_What rumour?"_

"That a little girl trainer in red happen to fight someone on Mt Silver and rock their world." The boy smirk, and Blade didn't like it; he smiles like a scheming Ninetails!

"Let me introduce myself, golden Scizor," the boy smirking continues, "The name's Jimmy. Jimmy Ethans. Pokémon Champion on the Johto League."

**Several Minutes Later…**

After Jimmy Ethan let himself in (he enters through the roof, despite Blade's constant protest) the young boy meet face to face with the child girl. Jimmy when entered into her room are first being violently smack to the face by Raine, who threw a pillow (beautifully decorated with Mareep wool and decoration) for intruding, but after calming her down, both Jimmy and Raine sat there, with Jimmy Ethan talks about Pokémon like no ones business, specifically the Pokémon she owns, "…and a Swampert! Man you are one lucky girl; many trainers who pick up a Mudkip tends to poke awful joke about the poor Pokémon, but you have to look at the advantages it has to make the best out of your team. I'm kinda surprised that of all Pokémon you own you also own Spiritomb. Dude, that is one hot and dangerous Pokémon right there!"

Blade and Ambipom (which Jimmy nickname it Aibo) never see eye to eye; the happy normal type Pokémon wanted to have fun with Blade who is station outside the roof, and the insect Pokémon angrily tell the little monkey Pokémon to buzz off. Blade wanted to hear Jimmy's side of the story, but is constantly interrupted by Aibo constant mischief attitude.

"Why are you here for?" Raine cut Jimmy's babble, her sour face is still present. "And how did you find me?"

"Well, let me answer your latter question; I heard a little girl race down the hallway to battle tons of trainer and lost. I've been tracking you down since then."

"_Lies"_ Blade offered, _"tell the truth, or I'll be the one who will track you down for miles."_

Jimmy didn't actually take that threat seriously, "I jest! Come on, lighten boys and girls; Pokémon trainer and their Pokémon should relax a little more, go to places only others would dream of, and fight with the burning passion that every Pokémon trainer has!"

Raine could not bring to look at Jimmy Ethan's positive view; she turns around and sigh heavily, "If you're here to convince me to go travelling again… Well… I'm not sure I'm okay with it anymore."

"Come on," the boy trainer smile at the girl who had place her back on him, "Seriously now, I've been tracking you down since you fought Red."

Raine's eye widen, she gasp a little before she denied everything, "No… I did not. I just… didn't feel well… so I got down from that mountain and got home on a ship. I don't know who you are talking about either…"

Jimmy Ethan sigh before rubbing his head, "Look girl. I know a liar when I hear one. You are no such liar. Not Green or Yellow. Probably Blue though. The thing is, you fought Red and lost. News about it already spread faster than Hitmonchan's Mach Punch." Jimmy allow himself a smile, "It has been, however, a long time since someone challenge him to a brawl and gives him a tough time to keep his title."

"_That's rather entertaining of you Jimmy, but I think you knew too much,"_ Blade spoken up, giving the human trainer an awful evil glare. Granted, Blade had a rough time, but even since he meet Red, his Pokémon power is off the chart._ "You talk about that trainer Red as if you know him."_

"Oh, I do." Those three words shoot out and nail Raine's chest hard, "In fact, a lot of people around Champion status knew of him. I'm surprised you didn't."

'A lot of people around Champion status', those small word really hurt Raine's little heart; she is a champion on Sinnoh region! Next to Cynthia! How does she not know of this? That minor problem plague little Raine's mind, perhaps it is her 'throw Pokéball first, ask question later' status she wore all those time makes her oblivion to the coming danger she seldom overlooked.

But Jimmy continues, "…but very few people ever did manage to best him; Red is known to be rather brutal in battle, but when he hangs around guys like me, well he can melt jellybeans with his god-awful jokes, rant a lot and talk nonstop about Pokémon."

Blade blinked, _"but… he doesn't talk a lot during battle, or introduction."_ The Bug/Steel Pokémon points out.

"He doesn't, especially during Pokémon battle." Jimmy offers the golden Scizor his wide smile, "nor can he make a face like mine when you first met him."

"_If that is a lie I swear to upon Arceus that you will have no mercy from me," _Blade threaten Jimmy telepathically. _"I've seen his eyes; there is so much hatred, anger… sadness…it's like his going to explode…"_

Jimmy Ethan laughs, "Red just like to set the mood when he is going to battle; he can't be one hundred percent idiot who constantly smiling and have his IQ reset to zero each time someone meet him right?"

* * *

**Somewhere on Unova…**

"Ah… Ah… Achoo!" Ash violently sneeze.

"Pikapi?"

"I have no idea either Pikachu…" Ash reply.

* * *

**Back to Sinnoh Sandgem Town… Raine's Room**

"Come on guys, it's been some time since someone gave Red that kind of battle, I bet you could be one of several Champions that could match his power," Jimmy continue to smile like a fox and his Pokémon Aibo smiles along with him, "What do you say?"

"I don't believe you," Raine reply harshly, "didn't you hear the news? No one has ever defeat Red, not even the slightest bit."

Jimmy blink a couple of times, feeling awkward. He smile widely, "lady, you really need to get your facts right; Red maybe the world's toughest Pokémon trainer, and the title of being a Pokémon Master proof of this, but that doesn't mean no one has ever beaten him before."

"And I assume you know who beat him before?" Raine reply, annoyed, "please, if anyone who beaten him, he already surrendered his title to that person."

Jimmy Ethan continue to smirk a delightful glee, "What if I told you that someone won against Red, but never take that title from him?"

"That-" Raine wanted to protest, but Blade cuts in, "_it makes sense, judging that they are several hundred if not thousands of Trainers every day, the likelihood of someone powerful enough and skilful enough to challenge Red exists; Raine should consider one of them, considering that she had many, many close victories._"

"…Point taken my telepathic friend" Jimmy reply, "Fortunately I happen to know that guy who beat Red, and I'm willing to share it with you."

This time the young lady blink her eyes, "Really?"

"…with one condition." Jimmy added, "you should take a bath, eat your meal and brush your teeth, then meet me outside your house; you smell like a Grimer little girl."

**Several more minutes later…**

"So, are you done?" Jimmy said aloud, aiding his face after calling Raine that she smells like a Grimer and is rewarded with Raine own version of Outrage. Seeing the girl who walks out of the store with her mouth form up like a balloon shows that she still hates Jimmy Ethan for calling her a pure poison Pokémon name Grimer. She has however wears back her trainer outfit and all her six Pokéball attach on the belt as Jimmy suggested. She is not alone, as she is accompany by Blade. Jimmy offer only a pleasant smile at them.

"Yeah, I'm done," she gesture, "so why are we out here? You wanna tell this in public or something? To humiliate me further?"

"No, deary me no!" the young lad snickers, "I wouldn't even dream on doing such horrid things!"

"_Then tell us already Jimmy, we are wasting time as it is._" Blade reply impatiently.

Jimmy pause, looking at the group for a while, "_Gosh, she looks like Sapphire Birch, minus the reddish outfit and that bandana. I even dare say she looks like a miniature version of May." _Thought Jimmy in his mind

"_Sapphire? May? Are those the one who defeat Red?_" Blade reply in kind, who had mentally tap into Jimmy for a while, which startle the young lad up. "No, sorry. My bad, it just that you remind me of a friend and a certain rival."

"Quit wasting my time!" Raine demanded, "I did what you want, now tell me who beat up Red!"

Holding his billiards up and place it over his shoulder, Jimmy Ethan look upon the night sky, his smile never fade, "the trainer who defeated Red…" he pause, creating an atmospheric drama, "and walk away without carrying the title, many calls him Gold."

"Gold?"

"Yup, Gold, the Pokémon Breeder."

"oh… okay…" Raine reply uncertainty, _wow, Red got beat up by a Breeder named Gold?_ "So… where is Gold now?"

Jimmy turn his attention to Raine, still smiling, "Why? He could be anywhere across the world right now, enjoying this beautiful night sky like today, or the sunny weather at another."

Raine took a step forward, "I… I like to spar with him."

"A spar?" the young trainer reply, "Really? And why do you think he would want to spar with you, when he could easily climb up to Mt Silver and spar at Red instead?"

"I…" Raine open her mouth, trying to choose her words carefully, "Because I'm a Pokémon Champion from the Sinnoh Region, and… and I have the right to challenge him!"

Jimmy offer no reply, just a foxy smile. His Pokémon, Aibo jumps up beside him mimicking his smile, "Now that is an answer I've been waiting for," he then suddenly grab one of his Pokéball and gently give it a twirl, balancing it with just his finger, "I'm glad to finally see you in that fighting spirit of yours. It's a ton of pain to carry you out of Mt Silver and have you disappeared on Viridian City without you thanking me. But I'll accept your challenge ceremonially."

"Wait what?"

"Ah, silly me." Jimmy Ethan reply, he laugh politely for his own silliness, "Allow me to reintroduce myself; I am Jimmy Ethan, Pokémon Champion of the Johto League, but everyone calls me Gold."

Raine's eyes open wide, Blade gasp at this guy real identity, and Jimmy stop playing his Pokéball by snatching it at mid-air before he calmly points his Pokéball to Raine, accepting her challenge to spar against him. "I don't often say this line much, so… Prepare to lose to the one and only Gold!"

* * *

**Raine Quest; Raine VS RED END**

There, a sequel that ends with another cliff-hanger, this time she challenge Gold in a Pokémon battle in a form of a sparring. Not much to say, but I'll leave you at that. And for the record, Red in both manga and game lost to Gold, but Gold never took the title as it did not suite Gold at all; he prefer to be called a Pokémon Breeder to add such challenge to himself.

For the sake of having additional content, here are Raine's list of Pokémon (in that order)!

**Name: Spiritomb  
**Gender: Unknown  
Nature: Naughty  
Favourite Pastime: Toying and harassing neighbouring people/Pokémon, scroll outside late at night  
Moveset: Nasty Plot, Ominous Wind, Feint Attack, Dark Pulse, Toxic  
HM Move: Defog  
Befriend: Rotom  
Rival: Gardevoir

Description: Spiritomb is a Pokémon which Raine captures it after her silly incident for placing Odd Keystone on the ruin tower, awakening this pseudo legendary Pokémon. Spiritomb never likes Raine and her part of Pokémon, especially Gardevoir, but the Spirit Pokémon respect her as its trainer and has mutual understanding between her and the haunted Pokémon; so long as Spiritomb is happy about it. Because of its mix spirit that made up of its own existence that is craving for battle, Raine prefer Spiritomb to be the first Pokémon to go out and thin down ranks of Pokémon before she allows her heavy hitters to finish the fight.

**Name: Swampert  
**Gender: Male  
Nature: Bold  
Favourite Pastime: Swimming and sun tanning, but mostly sleeping.  
Moveset: Hydro Cannon, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, Endeavour  
HM Move: Strength, Surf, Waterfall, Dive  
Befriend: Infernape, Dragonite, Gardevoir.  
Rival: Blade, Spiritomb

Description: Picking up a Mudkip as her new Pokémon journey on Hoenn, Raine ensures that the Mud Pokémon is not a laughing stock by ensuring it to have one of the deadliest combination of Ground, Water, Fighting and Normal type moves. Swampert is very brave and has a shared similar traits from Raine being rather naïve and overconfident. The Mud Pokémon is Raine's second favourite Pokémon because Swampert is the only Pokémon with the ability to surf across the sea, making Swampert a valuable part of the party. Swampert truly enjoys swimming on terrestrial water and prefer to sun bathing at its free time, not knowing that it also has an odd habit to doze off to sleep when it truly enjoyed itself too much.

**Name: Rotom  
**Gender: Unknown  
Nature: Impish  
Favourite Pastime: Possessed electrical devices then mess with it big time.  
Moveset: Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt, Ominous Wind, Dark Pulse  
HM Move: Flash  
Befriend: Spiritomb  
Rival: None

Description: Sharing the ghostly being as Spiritomb, Rotom and the spirit Pokémon has a lot in common, but Rotom does not share the need of further bloodlust of battle; the Electric/Ghost type Pokémon is well aware that Spiritomb is battle hungry Pokémon, and Rotom prefers to deal harsh cruelty on one target only. Though Raine encounter with Rotom in the Old Chateau by complete accident, she believe it could be fate to have her own this impish Pokémon alongside with Spiritomb due to the spirit Pokémon has hardly any friend to among her team of Pokémon (and tries to settle down the rivalry between her own Gardevoir and Spiritomb). Rotom despite being Impish, develop a rather curious understanding on human technology, and this mischief Pokémon loves to mess around electronic devices when it sees one. This is also another reason why most criminal syndicate most elaborate traps and doors don't work against Raine and her team of Pokémon; so long as Rotom is around, nothing is safe from Rotom and its curiosity for human technology with sparking wires and lights.

**Name: Gardevoir  
**Gender: Female  
Nature: Gentle  
Favourite Pastime: Dancing, Meditating, to be with Blade  
Moveset: Psychic, Calm Mind, Magical Leaf, Hyper Beam  
HM Move: None  
Befriend: Blade, Infernape, Swampert, Dragonite  
Rival: Spiritomb, Rotom

Description: Dancing around the battlefield filled with gentlest smile and soulful speeches, Gardevoir is known to smoothen any Pokémon alike with her graceful dance and gentle voice before she blows everyone's mind with a Hyper Beam. Gardevoir loves her trainer due to the fact that Gardevoir enter the Beauty contest all the way to the champion ship and won first prize, and the pure Psychic Pokémon will do anything to lessen whatever pain her trainer has through dancing and gentle speech to return the gratitude. Granted, she does has a fair share of hatred (one of which is Spiritomb, who belittle Gardevoir and calling her names) among other Pokémon, especially those who dare mar her beautiful radiant face. Anyone who dare scarred her prized expression most likely won't see the light of day, not even Raine could control Gardevoir when she went into a bloodlust frenzy. Gardevoir has a relationship with Blade, but dare not express it.

**Name: Dragonite  
**Gender: Male  
Nature: Jolly  
Favourite Pastime: Hugging his trainer, flying around aimlessly, battling pseudo legendary Pokemon  
Moveset: Dragon Rush, Fire Blast, Outrage, Dragon Claws  
HM Move: Fly, Strength  
Befriend: Blade, Infernape, Swampert, Gardevoir  
Rival: Spiritomb, Rotom

Description: Dragonite in its younger age (as a Dratini) loves to fly around aimlessly in the sky, and still do today. If it wasn't because of its favourite pastime, Dragonite would not have meet Raine. The Dragon/Flying type Pokémon is a loyal Pokémon much like Gardevoir, but it goes much further from which Gardevoir could reach. Dragonite also happens to be Raine's third favourite Pokémon due to loyalty alone (but many Pokémon in Raine's party believes it was the hugging that could make the young lady trainer to giggle in reply like a child). As a Pseudo Legendary Pokémon, Dragonite is rather fame to put itself in the line of fire, willingly to set any record straight and on a quest to become one of the most recognized Pokémon among all other pseudo legendaries out there. As such, whenever Raine found herself facing an opponent who also owns a pseudo legendary, she would let out Dragonite out before the other Pokémon she currently has at her disposal.

**Name: Infernape  
**Gender: Male  
Nature: Quirky  
Favourite Pastime: Brawling, fighting, trouble-making, taunting  
Moveset: Fire Punch, Close Combat, Fire Blast, Blaze Blitz, Blast Burn  
HM Move: Flash, Strength, Rock Climb, Rock Smash  
Befriend: Swampert, Dragonite, Gardevoir  
Rival: Blade

Description: As Raine starter Pokémon, Infernape enjoys the girls naïve ideology in which the strongest and fastest Pokémon wins the match, and the slowest tends to be left behind. This naïve ideology set they young Chimchar into a formidable Pokémon in years to come, and after it evolve into its final form, Infernape is indeed the strongest and fastest in all of Raine's entire party of Pokémon. Gone with the trouble making and mischief nature of Chimchar in favour of finding worthy Pokémon to battle, Infernape has been Raine's number one Pokémon in terms on dealing harsh blows at lightning fast pace. He admire most final evolved Pokémon and love to battle them in a test of strength while belittle Pokémon who is in its primal state or at their small physical form. Infernape respected the pseudo-legendaries as well as the legendaries themselves above all else, with great anticipation on battling at least one of them. Infernape however dislike Blade, the golden shiny Scizor. Both of them do not meet each other's criteria and a single argument would lead Infernape ferociously combat ready. Despite both of them has major difference in terms of ideology (Infernape believe the strongest and fastest will prevail, while Blade looked upon honour and dignity), both Pokémon had a fair share of team battles before, but had not truly accomplish the 'friendly rival' status just yet.

* * *

There, I'm done, Read and Review would be much appreciated.  
Raine: So is this TRULY my last series?  
Megaauthor: Yes Raine… unless someone else threaten me to eat my hamster…  
Raine: Why can't people just accept my fate as 'just' another OC? I don't want anyone else to explore my part of the story!  
Megaauthor: *sigh* I wish I know what they're all thinking.

-Megaauthor-


End file.
